Is That Your Hand?
by CPCoulter Writes My Canon
Summary: Julian's back hit the wall with a thud, Logan's voice low in his ear, "Just because we're in public, doesn't change the fact that you're mine." BASED OFF CP COULTER'S DALTON


"You could at least look like you want to be here," Logan murmured as he raised the glass to his lips. Julian cocked an eyebrow, tilting back on his chair.

"Why? You don't look too thrilled yourself, Wright."

"I'm here by force. You chose to come."

Julian's eyebrow quirked, but he said nothing for a moment.

"You could have said no."

His tone held a tilt of challenge, a smirk creeping slowly across his face. Logan's eyes narrowed slightly, the…persuasion coming back into his mind.

_Julian touched his lips to the shell of Logan's ear, his hands firmly wrapped around the strong shoulders._

"_Don't make me go there, Lo. Come with me."_

_Logan's head tipped back, his boyfriend's breath skimming over his neck._

"_Alright, Jules."_

"No, I couldn't have."

Julian smirked, sipping from his drink casually. In public, he and Logan seemed like two friends, fighting with one another but still clearly close in many aspects.

If only they knew what happened when no eyes were on them.

Their knuckles brushed lightly under the table, and that was all they needed. In public, the two were very rarely openly affectionate; in private however, they felt no need to hide how they felt about one another. If it got out that Julian Larson, straight (or so they thought) Hollywood actor was dating the Senator's son….

Well, shit would hit the fan.

John Logan Wright Sr. Would be on the phone in seconds, berating his son for being so openly careless; and it was highly likely that Julian's career would very rapidly take a downturn.

Secrets were Logan and Julian's specialty. One month of dating and only three people were aware of it.

Their hands brushed again, making Julian smile gently.

Hollywood parties were not Julian's favourite place to be. Sure, there were hot actresses ambling around, staggering under the influence of too much alcohol; friendly actors roamed around, greeting him and catching up ion old memories. The paparazzi lights flashed around him, his face appearing between the glossy magazine pages the very next day.

But they were so…fake.

Speaking of fake….

"You're being looked at." Julian noted over the top of his glass, nodding across the room to where a tall, busty brunette was eyeing Logan with appreciation.

"She's not my type. Key word there being _she."_

Julian snorted derisively, "She doesn't know that."

The banter continued, Julian and Logan spitting out acid covered taunts to one another, though mild affection underlying in each word they spoke.

Unknown to the pair, a pair of dark blue eyes, rimmed with thick lashes was watching them from across the crowded room. Well, more specifically; the eyes were trained on the brunette actor, running along every detail of his body, sweeping down his face.

So that was Julian Larson. Hollywood's heartbreaker. The star bound for even more fame once his movie was released.

Pretty boy Larson…_very _pretty boy Larson.

The blond beside him murmured something into his ear, Julian's eyes narrowing as he retorted, his reply making the blond's forehead furrow. Were they fighting?

The handsome actor streaked his fingers through his mass of dark brown hair and headed over to the table, keeping an eye on the tall blond beside his chosen target. He didn't look angry, but he wasn't exactly all sunshine and laughter either. How did Julian know him?

"Julian Larson?" He greeted smoothly, extending his hand. Julian flicked his eyes up, finding the tall young man, no older than nineteen standing before him.

"Hi?"

The strange extended a hand, "Nick Chance, I auditioned for the role you landed for this movie."

Julian smiled, extending his hand, "I heard about you. I heard you were pretty good."

"Well, not as good as you, clearly." Nick replied with a Cheshire cat grin, his eyes shining.

Julian laughed, his lips curving up into a smile, "Maybe you just had a bad day?"

Nick sat down, touching Julian's shoulder, "Or my heart wasn't in it. I guess I didn't need the role, you know?"

Julian frowned, leaning forward, "How so?"

Logan watch this interaction silently, his darkening green eyes trained on the new actor's face. Logan didn't appreciate the way his eyes were wandering up and down Julian's body. The two carried a small conversation, lasting barely five minutes, but the way Nick leaned forward, his hands touching Julian's body every now and then, eyes flicking to his lips, his chest…between his legs.

"But like I was saying, Julian. Some roles you just _need. _You see them, you see other people going for them and all you can think is, _that needs to be mine._"

His tone dropped on the last few words, and Julian couldn't help but notice the way Nick's eyes darkened, his tongue flicking out to wet his bottom lip.

Logan's voice broke their stares, the almost dark tone cutting the air, "Excuse us, but I have something I need to discuss with Julian."

Nick jerked back, eyes widening at the dark shade of Logan's eyes, the sneer curving on his lips.

"Oh, um, sure? Julian, I will see you later?"

"We might be a while," Logan replied, handing Julian his jacket from the back of the chair, 'Something pretty important just came up."

Nick didn't have time to ask what it was before the two young men were out the door, Logan's blond hair disappearing around the corner.

Julian twisted his wrist in Logan's tight grip, 'What the hell, Wright?

You say we shouldn't tell anyone about our relationship, you say we

have to be careful in public and then you pull something like that?"

Logan showed no signs of hearing him, tugging the slightly shorter male into a room, slamming the door closed behind them.

Julian felt a sharp tug on his right wrist, air rushing around as he was twirled in a circle before his back connected with the solid wall behind him. Green eyes stared unblinkingly into brown, before Logan's cheek brushed innocently against Julian's.

"Just because we're in public," Logan whispered into Julian's ear, lips touching the tip, "doesn't change the fact that you're mine."

Wet lips attacked his neck, sucking hard on the soft skin, teeth scraping with purpose. Julian's arms clutched at Logan's back, firmly pulling him closer.

"I-I wasn't doing anything." He half heartedly protested, fisting blond strands of hair in his palms.

The kisses broke between each of the words Logan spoke, "He was flirting with you."

A particularly hard suck made Julian groan, eyes rolling back, "So?"

"You're _mine._"

"I don't have your _name –_ngh- on me, do I?" Julian threw back, tilting his head to expose more skin for Logan to run his tongue over.

"I don't need my name on you. You're mine."

Logan pulled Julian away from the wall, pushing him gently back onto the couch centered in the room. Hot kisses touched Julian's forehead, cheeks, nose, neck; Logan's lips brushed Julian's before they dropped to his chest and collarbone. They'd been dating a month now, and it wasn't as though their make-out sessions hadn't strayed into horizontal on bed territory before, but the thrill of getting caught in this position made Julian's head rush.

"Say it."

"Nngh, no."

A hard suck on his collarbone.

"Say it."

"I- _oh_"

"Say it, Jules." The tone was lower, soft, but still edged with a possessive growl that made Julian tingle in all sorts of good places.

"N-n-no."

Logan huffed, hot breath spreading over the exposed skin of Julian's chest. Logan's nose nudged the smooth stretch of skin where neck met shoulder and Julian let out a soft whimper. Oh, Logan was going to fight dirty?

"Julian. Say it."

Logan's tongue flicked out, licking the soft skin before he bit down lightly, sucking on his neck. At the same, time, he lowered his body onto Julian's supporting most of his weight on his hands.

"Ah, Logan. I'm…yours."

To _hell _with pride, this felt too damn good for Julian to consider keeping any dignity he had. Logan's warm body pressed against almost every part of him, the persuasively hot lips touching his neck. His hands clutched at Logan's back, bringing their lips together, his legs hooking around Logan to roll them off the couch onto the floor, Julian now resting on Logan's chest.

"And anyway, he wasn't my type. You're just being sensitive."

Logan rolled his eyes, tugging Julian closer to him, mouths meeting in a kiss.

* * *

Julian stumbled out of the room fifteen minutes later, his hair mussed in all different directions, the first three buttons of his shirt haphazardly done up, the bottom untucked from his pants. Logan emerged behind him, his attire much neater than the brunette's. A smirk crossed his face as he leaned over, gently touching Julian's back to the wall again as he leaned in close. Julian's breath caught, wondering if Logan would be bold enough to kiss him right here, where anyone could turn the corner. The room beside them had been risky, but this was a public hallway.

"You should cover that up." Logan whispered smugly, pride in his deep tone.

One talented finger stroked the side of Julian's neck, the actor sucking in a deep breath.

The mirror across the hall reflected the image of Logan pressed against him, his shirt pulled snugly across his back.

And then Julian saw it.

Blossoming across his neck, in plain sight, was a dark purple hickey, the edges tinged red.

"LOGAN!"

The blond smirked, no trace of shame or apology on his handsome features, "You're _mine,_ Julian. And now everyone knows you can't be touched, by anyone but _me._"

Julian huffed, "Spoiled brat."

He tugged his collar slightly, but the hickey was so strategically placed that the only way Julian could possibly hide it was a turtleneck sweater or a really well placed scarf.

"You might as well have tattooed "Property of Logan Wright" on my forehead."

A blond eyebrow raised in consideration, "Don't tempt me, Jules."

With an aura of accomplishment, Logan walked back through the doors, returning to the party. Julian cast one more glance into the mirror, the purpling hickey standing plain and obvious out against his skin.

The paparazzi were going to have a field day with this one.


End file.
